


That Would Be Pretty Dope

by jacedotexe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Anxiety, Bethan - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Nightmares, cuddles!!, not au unless you dont see benny and ethan as a couple, really gay lol, relationship not established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacedotexe/pseuds/jacedotexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, they still hadn’t said what they were.<br/>-<br/>Bethan oneshot, takes place a short period of time right after the film ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Pretty Dope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarRaevyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaevyn/gifts).



> Hey! This is my first complete work for MBAV, even if it's a oneshot!~ That's rad.

After everything, they still hadn’t said what they were.  
Ethan could barely remember what things were like before Sarah came around, the pace had picked up so much in such little time, no one could keep up with it. It had brought out the worst of Benny’s anxiety, he started to spend the night a lot more because he didn’t feel safe alone. At first it was normal, him setting up camp on the floor, until the nightmares started. Benny had awoken in the middle of the night, cold sweat and grabbing at his own neck to check for bites. Ethan had been startled awake by the initial yelp, not knowing quite what to do, he did what his mother would have done when he was a child.  
“C’mere, Ben.” He cooed, at least the best he could with his sleep heavy voice. In the faint light coming from the window he would see Benny's pale chest rising and falling, his green eyes wide with confusion and fear, slowly fading as he realized he was with his best friend. He slowly got up, bringing his comforter with him to the bed, Ethan scooted to make room for him. Benny awkwardly got under Ethan's sheets and threw his own blanket over them both. “The pressure is comfortable.” Ethan hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around his still shaking torso and pulling him in close, almost impossibly so. They went silent, shaking subsiding, breathing quieting. “You know, this means a lot to me, right, E? Even if it is really gay?” He chuckled into Ethan's shoulder, shifting into a sigh as Ethan continued to rub circles into his back. “Is there anything wrong with that? I mean, honestly, I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you.”   
All went still, Benny moved to look Ethan in the eyes, brows furrowed and jaw to the side in confusion. “Are you saying you love me?” Ethan's heart began to pound, the liquid lead of regret pouring into his stomach. “Yeah, I'm sorry if that isn't ok-” He stuttered out. Benny interrupted, “No,” he grinned that huge dopey grin that he only truly wore when something was going fantastic. “That's great, is it okay if I do this all the time, then?” Before Ethan could question he leaned forward and placed one firm kiss on his lips and for the first time in forever they both felt safe. There was nothing that could ever hurt them again. Not as long as they had each other.  
“Yeah, that would be pretty dope.”


End file.
